mylove in the sping's season
by pikakapi
Summary: semoga seginih cukup panjang ceritanya ya... :D


Ini kisah tentang kisah cinta di musim dingin Saat 2 insan akan saling mencintai…. Semoga kalian senang dengan cerita yang aku buat yah

My love in the sring's season

Mamori x Hiruma

Pertengkaran yang hebat

Suatu hari di musing yang sangat dingin di SMA Deimon rencananya hari ini tim american football akan melakukan latihan di lapangan tapi rencana itu terhambat karana ada dua orang (tokoh utamanya loh) sedang bertengkar….

"Hei Hiruma kau harus biarkan mereka beristirahat lagian hari ini kan musim dingin kasian dong mereka kalo di suruh latihan" guman Mamori

Mamori Mamori adalah anak yang manis dan disiplin Mamori memang tampangnya menawan pantas anak laki manapun jatuh hati padanya bahkan Ikyu dan Agon pun tertarik padanya namun hanya 1 anak lelaki yang tidak tertarik padanya ia bernama Hiruma teman atau bisa dibilang orang terdekat mamori sekaligus teman bertengkar mamori jika bosan.

Dia juga anak yang disiplin dan pintar (Mamori) Ia bahkan masuk ke anggota disiplin di SMAnya dia juga termasuk trio pintar bersama Yukimitsu,Hiruma,dan dirinya mamori adalah makan makanya pipinya agak chuby (tembem) ,setelah itu hobi mamori adalah berantem sama hiruma setiap hari setiap menit ,dan setiap detik *wow*.

(maaf kalo gak lengkap pika lagi males soalnya )

"Hah memang apa urusan mu kau ini hanya menejer sialan"guman Hiruma membalas pertanyan Mamori .

Hiruma

Hiruma dia anak yang pintar bahkan bisa dibilang jenius *waow* tetapi dia anak yang tidak disiplin (maaf kalo salah habis kurang tau) .Dia lebih suka menmanfaat kan orang lain untuk menyeselesaikan tugasnya .Hobinya Hiruma dadalah mengancam bagi Hiruma mengancam adalah hal yang biasa-biasa sajah dan dia akan mengeluarkan ancamannya yang didalam buku kalau orang itu tidak mau menurutinya dan buku ancaman atau buku saku yang slalu dia bawa disebut "Buku Ancaman". *_lha itu sih sama aja*_

"Uuuughhh…. HIIIIIIRUUUMAA" Mamori berteriak" ijinkanlah mereka istirahat walau hanya satu hari" guman Mamori kesal.

"Oke.. oke untuk satu hai ini saja besok AKU AKAN MELATIH MEREKADENGAN AJARAN ALA NERAKA"guman Hiruma kesal.

_Mau tau kenapa didalam cerita ini hiruma ngalah! Karena kalau Mamori sudah berteriak artinya dunia bakal kiamat _

"Mamori cintaku,kasihku,sayangku terima kasih ya max"guman Monta dan Mamori hanya tersenyum dengan tidak ikhlas .

"Kak Mamo-nee.. terima kasih ya"guman yang bagimamori tidak asing dengan memanggil dengan nama itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Suszuna (kapten chirledren)

"Terima kasih ya kak Mamori" kata sena malu-malu karna hanya bisa bergantung pada Mamori seorang *dikeprak pake sandalnya sena* *emang sena punya sandal?*

Saking banyaknya yang terima kasih pada Mamori Hiruma sampai terlupakan dan…..

"Hei teri-teri sialan kali ini aku ijinkan kalian untuk beristirahat tapi besok tidak ada lagi kesempatan dan waktu kalian latihan aku tambah 4 jam kalian mengeti teri-teri sialan"Kata hiruma yang mukanya sudah memerah karna kesal

Yang lain senang mamori tidak karna masih harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebaga komit disiplin dan sebagai menejer tim american football di SMA deimon.

"Huuuhh….. coba aku tidakmenjadi anggota komite disiplin dan menjadi menejer si setan itu pasti sekarang aku sudah pulang dan memakan creampufku hmmmm pasti enak rasanya tetapi ini semua aku lakukan demi Sena dan diriku seorang hmmm.."guman Mamori sedih dengan semua tugas yang melelahkan dirinya sambil membawa setumpuk data keruangan Club . Sesampainya disana ada seseorang yang menunggunya dengan csejumlah hidangan hangat yang disajikan dan treeeeeeeetk terbukalah pintu Club tersebut dan…..

"Wah… ada makanan yang paling aku suka didunia CREAMPUFF" teriak mamori bahagia tiba-tiba ada seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut yaitu….. Hiruma.

"Hmmm …. Kau suka hah menejer sialan "Guman Hiruma mengagetkan mamori

"Hahhh….. Hiruma " guman mamori kaget

"… Hah sudahlah makan saja itu kue"guman Hiruma

"Hmmm.. Hi…Hi…Hiruma mmmm tadi kamu pas pertama masuk bilang apa"tanya mamori binggun dan sedikit gerogi

"Ini semua aku yang sediakan"kata Hiruma pelan

"Apa….? "tanya mamori

"Ini semua aku yang sediakan "Hiruma mulai lantang

"APA….?"tanya mamori untuk yang kedua kalinya

Hiruma mulai mengambil TOA dan mengarahkannya ke telinga Mamori dan…..

"INI SEMUA AKU YANG SEDIAKAN "guman Hiruma kesal

"APA GAK MUNGKIN….. kamu baik banget sama aku" guman mamori memastikan

"Huuuhh memang susah bicara samaorang tolol kalo kamu ga percaya liat aja disitu ada bonnya"kata Hiruma meredam amarah

"Hmmmm … "Mamri melihat sebuah kertas di samping kotak creampuff dan tertulis di bon itu atas nama Hiruma youichi dan Mamori tersentak

"Haaaah…."guman mamori

"Benerkan menejer sialan "kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum licik dan terkekeh

"Hehehehe… kali ini aku menang lagi darimu MENEJER SIALAN"guman Hiruma melanjutkan perkataaanya

"Ya… kali ini aku kalah lagi dari kamu deh"guman Mamori kesal atas kekalahanya

"Hei menejer sialan habiskan crempuf itu sebelum aku kembali kalau kau tidak menghabiskanya aku akan menghukummu mengerjakan data-data di rak buku itu kau mengerti menejer sialan"kata Hiruma menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… sebanyak itukah aku harus mengerjakanya "guman Maori kaget yang tadinya dikira data-data yang harus di kerjakanya dikit ternyata kaya gunung Everest di Himalaya.

Dan sergap ia menghabiskan kue itu … karna tidak mau mengerjakan data-data sebanyak itu

"Nyam..nyam..nyam..nyam"suara kunyahan mamori terdengar sangat halus

To bee continued …

apkah creampufnya akan habis

apakah mamori harus mengerjakan data-data yang diberika hiruma

apakah author masih cantik

*_paduli bagoong soal authornyamah*_

_Hiruma;apa loh ngebikin cerita yang ga bener hah…._

_Mamori:iikkkhhh…. Aku ga ingin sama si setan itu amit-amit ya tuhan apakah dosa daku_

_Pika chan:whuwhuwhuhwuhwuhwuhwu…ampun tuan hiruma *dengan pupy eye's* maaf kan _

_Aku nyonya mamori maafkan aku jangan terus menangis nanti banjir bandang di seluruh dunya_

_Hiruma: ga ada ampun *di tembak pake sniper rifle*duar duarduar head shoot_

_Mamori:ga mau biarin aja_

_Dunya sekarang tenggelam kasian banget pika habis ditembak head shoot lagih parah_

_Kelelep._

_Pliss reviewnya helep mee_

_semoga seginih dah panjang yah!_


End file.
